The Original Sarah David Story
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Ziva David and Jethro Gibbs knew eachother before NCIS. He left to go back to the US when his unit was sent back home, but that left Ziva pregnant and their daughter gets kidnapped and this is her story. AND AUTHORS NOTE.
1. The Original Story

**DISCLAIMER:** I DONT OWN NCIS UNFORTUNATELY

**A fanfic, well actually its the story of my roleplay character sarah david on bebo SarahD2993 woo hoo!!!!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My name is Sarah David and I am going to tell you my story. The story of a young girl taken from her mother and hidden from the world, and her fight to survive while everyone she knows and loves are brutally murdered in a bid to recapture her.

My story begins at the age of six on the 24th of December 1998, and it was late and my mother had just turned of the light and climbed in beside me, she had let me sleep in with her that night as part of a family tradition of ours, so that we would wake up on christmas morning and be together. I didn't know anything about my father then and to be quite honest I didn't want to because where we lived in Israel, it wasn't exactly something you would always want to know, I knew that my mother had indeed served in the army because every woman had to serve the compulsory two years. I also knew that my mother's family had secrets but I wasn't prepared when I found out how deep they ran and how much trouble that knowledge would get me in.

At nearly midnight that night I felt my mother's grip on me tighten, and she reached for something under her pillow, but whatever it was that she was looking for was missing. I heard her curse under her breath, but I couldn't make out exactly what she said. Then all of a sudden her grip had weakened, I was scared and called out to her, but she didn't answer. When I turned around I saw my uncle leaning over her, I was terrified, what was he doing in our house, in my mother's bedroom. Then I noticed something shiny in his hand. "What did you do to my mum?", I screamed at him, he didn't reply so I tried to wake her, but it was no use. "It was then that I turned to him and repeated my question, "What did you do to her?". It was then that I heard his voice, it was cold and evil yet he was completly calm, and he said to me, "Your mother will be just fine, she's sleeping now, and you have to come with me". "I'm not going anywhere with you". "Oh, yes you are", he said as he grabbed me injected me with the same stuff that he had mum, what I didn't know was that this nightmare had only just begun.

When I awoke I could see that I was in a bed, this small room had not been decorated and contained only double mattress, with a few blankets discarded over the top off me, with no windows and only one door. I was scared because last I knew I was being stabbed with a needle, which I don't to this day know what the hell was in that needle, all I know is that it must have been some kind of sleep drug. It was then that I begun to cry, I wanted my mummy and she wasn't here, I wanted to be back in my mum's bed, but I wasn't I was in a strange room which adding to that, it had no windows, which made me feel extremely chlaustrophobic. I decided to risk it all, well there was nothing really left to lose. I slowly got up, pushing the sheets towards the foot of the mattress and I noticed that I was still in the same outfit that I had climbed into bed in the previous night. I slowly creeped off of the mattress and towards the door. I hesitated as my hand glided towards the cold metal of the handel and I gradually twisted it, so that I could sneek a look at what was beyond this tiny room. The room beyond contained; a slightly aging three seated sofa, a tiny kitchen area with a sink, cooker and small cupboard. Nobody was there so I creeped out and realised that there were two other doors leading off of the small, but spacious room; one was wooden with a small metal handel yet the other door was a reinforced steel door with no handel, but it did have a keyhole.

I crept towards the wooden door first as this was the closest and opened the door to discover that it simply contained a bathroom. I shut the door to the bathroom and went to the metal door which I quickly realised I had no chance to escape from as it had been locked, so I looked through the keyhole, but to my dismay I could see nothing.

Having realised that I could do nothing but wait until he came back, I went over to the kitchen area and looked into the small cupboard, discovering that the man who had so obviously taken me from my mother's arms, the man I used to call my uncle Ari because he was my mum's half-brother although now we do not admit that, had been kind enough to leave me some food; a loaf of bread, some fruit, a box of cereal and a small bag of sweets. So I took out the bag of sweets and made my way over to the sofa and curled up on the sofa with my feet tucked underneath me. I opened up the small bag of sweets to find that it was actually the bag of sweets that my mother had brought for me the day before which we were going to eat on Christmas morning instead of breakfast, this was what we did every Christmas Morning. I couldn't believe it my mother would have woken up early, like she always did on a Christmas morning but this year she would have found me missing.

I already missed her arms holding me, I cried as I realised that she had hidden a small box underneath the first few layers of sweets. I pulled the box out, and put the bag aside, opening the box I discovered that it was a locket. The locket was gold with a flower design upon the front, and on the back was inscribed the words 'مع الكثير من الحب المومياء ' which means 'lots of love mummy'. I opened the locket and saw that she had put in two photos; one of her and her mother on the day of which she assumed was the day that she was born and another photo, a photo of her and her mother which had only been taken yesterday, it was of them both curled up on the sofa, we looked so happy. I was about to cry but I didn't want to so I just dived into the bag of sweets finding all our favourite sweets.  
I don't know how long it was before there was a clicking noise and the heavy metal door swung open abruptly, I sat up and saw Ari enter the basement. He slammed the door shut with a loud thud and came over to me, I remember backing up against the sofa, and being terrified, but he simply said to me that my mother was OK and when I asked if I could go back he said that she had paid him to take me and hide me away because she didn't want me anymore, I never believed him and I think he knew that.  
He would bring me food now and then and he brought me some of my clothes. It was very lonely in the basement because he was rarely there so I had taken to playing little games on my own and singing and dancing. These activities was what kept me occupied and kept my mind off of the basement and basically keep myself sane. This was until one day he came casually into my room with his friends and that was when it begun series of nights where he would bring his friends or come alone and rape me, this continued for the whole time that I was trapped in the basement.  
Suprisingly enough when it came to my 8th birthday, although I didn't know it was because of having no television, or anything else that I could get the date off of, he brought me a present, it was a television, so that I could watch TV in the basement, it was only small but could get the basic channels. From then onwards he carried on with the abuse but on my birthday he would bring me a gift, I got a bear for my 9th and a doll for my tenth.  
It was when I was 11 that it changed, Ari hadn't been into the basement for what seemed like forever, all he had said was that he was going away for six months and with that he had left a few extra boxes of food and a few books; cinderella, red riding hood, sleeping beauty and a series of other disney books all written in english. I had been sick nearly every day for what must have been a week, I hadn't realised at first but my stomach was increasing in size and it was then that I had realised that I was pregnant I was scared because no-one had explained it all to me, but I had to discover it all by myself. I went into labour before he had returned and had wrapped my newborn son in a small white blanket that I had on my mattress. I held him tight falling asleep with him in my arms. My son, my flesh and blood, my only hope because I thought that he would have to let us go now. I named my son James, he had dark curly hair with hazel eyes and such a cute smile. I had had to breastfeed him because I had no other way to feed him and he depended on me but to see his smile was worth the suffering that I had endured to get him here.  
A few days or so later the door opened and I saw Ari standing there, he came over to me and realised that I had James in my arms and he was gurgling happily. This seemed to confuse Ari and asked me who this baby was but ended up making more of statement, saying something like "He is your son, meaning you were pregnant when I left, probably about three months then meaning you gave birth sometime in December when you were 11 and a half years old, so your son is about six months old." I simply nodded not sure what he was going to do and I was scared, but this time not for my life, but for the life of my one and only son, James.  
He took him in his arms and looked at him, I screamed at him to leave him alone but to my surprise he gave James back to me and left the room. I was shocked but pleased that my son had been returned safely into my arms. He was crying because he was hungry, so I fed him and snuggled up to him and we fell asleep on our mattress.  
After a while I awoke to realise that Ari had returned and was standing in the corner watching us sleep, but he said nothing and walked up to me, he bent down and looked at James, there was something in his eyes that I had never seen before, this made me rather uncomfortable and he saw that and smirked. He took him gently from my arms, causing him to wake up and I gasped to let him be, but he ignored me. He put him on the floor without his blanket, then I made an attempt to pick him up again and wrap him so that he wouldn't get too cold. With that he pointed a gun directly at me and ordered me not to move an inch or he would shoot my son, so I did what he said and simply stared, flicking between my beautiful son, who at this point was gurgling happily and kicking his legs, and the monster that held the dreaded metal object at my son. Minutes passed which seemed to last forever and then with a loud bang, he had shot him, he had shot my son, he killed him, he killed James. I screamed like I had never screamed before in my life and with that he turned and went .I went immediately to his body, I took him in my arms and cradled him for what seemed like eternity, wrapping him carefully in the blanket from which that evil creature had taken him from and I returned to the position that I had been in before the moment he was cruelly taken from my arms. I didn't eat or drink until I had to but I never put him down, my mind couldn't process what happened at all. After a while I had to put him down for the smell of my son, decaying was too much to handle. I put him on top of some blankets in a make shift cot in the corner of what was as close as a bedroom as possible. I don't know when Ari returned but when I awoke, I discovered that I had fallen asleep on the sofa which was not a surprise as I had not moved from the sofa for days but something that day made me want to go and check to see if he was still there. When I stood up I looked around and noticed that he had left food in the kitchen area and that was when I realised he had taken my angel's body, I ran to the bedroom and saw that my suspicions were indeed the truth. Upon entering my bedroom, after realising the missing body of my only son, I then realised that he had taken all of the blankets and left a duvet instead, with some new clothes on the top of it, and a bottle of air freshener.  
It was a while after my son's death that he begun the abuse again but worse, still unprotected and this time with more friends and now at times his friends would come without him. Until one day I discovered that I was yet again pregnant, but I didn't tell him just in case he did something, he would have shot us both. I was twelve years old, when she was born, I named her Ziva after my mother, and a few days later he killed her too.  
With the abuse continuing and my granfather taking me out of the basement to train as a mossad agent, all i could do was watch as it repeated itself again as i was yet again pregnant but Luckily for me he went away again this time leaving a friend, Abdul-Hakim in charge, he brought me food, and talked to me. Until one day he told me about himself, he told me that his wife, Johara, which he informed me meant 'jewel' and his daughter, Karida, had both been shot in the head with one bullet each and were found together in a position that had suggested that they were killed asleep in eachothers arms. Until this day he did not know who had killed his wife. It was this point that I decided to tell him the truth about what had happened but his reaction was not something that I thought it would be, he told me that it must have been Ari that and killed his wife and child, it was then that I realised what he meant because without realising it I had told him that Ari had shot my beautiful son in the head with one round. It was his signiture.  
I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I cried and cried and cried, I felt his arms wrap around me to comfort me, it was somehting I hadn't felt in a while, not since I was taken but I didn't pull away I just sat there sobbing and he was trying to soothe me like I imagined a father would do his daughter when she has fallen over in the playground or something. When I pulled away he looked at me with what looked like worry deep in his eyes, until I quietly confessed what I had been dying to say, but unable to in fear of being killed, "I......I......I think.....I think I'm pregnant".  
He stood abruptly and ordered me to gather my things, and he told me that he would take me to the hospital to check if I was pregnant and then told me that he would make sure that both me and my unborn child was OK.  
When we got to the hospital they confirmed that I was indeed pregnant but luckily enough didn't ask any questions. I got a scan, discovering I was actually nearly six months pregnant and this time I would be having a little girl.  
He let me stay in his daughters bedroom, she had been the same age as me, thirteen. Over the next three months I found out that my mother had indeed looked for me but had gone to America, thinking that I had been killed she had a memorial service and a memorial stone arranged, also I found out that Ari would not be back in the country for another six months at least.  
I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who I named Zaina. The man that had been like a father to me for the past few months promised that whatever happened he would protect both my daughter and I and if not he would die trying. He then reminded me that Ari would be returning earlier than previously thought and that he was due back in five weeks time. He said that in order to find my mother I would have to leave in three weeks time in order to have a head start, he also agreed to blow up the hidden basement so that Ari would hopefully think that I had perished in the explosion. Also he said that I would never make it to the border let alone America before Ari caught up with me and would kill us both, so I reluctantly allowed him to take care for my little angel and he vowed that he would find me again when everything had settled and return my baby to me.  
I spent all the time possible with my baby and made sure that I never let her go. Two weeks after her birth, Abdul came rushing in shoutingat the top of his voice, he grabbed Zaina and placed her in her cot saying that I must leave because Ari was on his way, I kissed Zaina for the very last time and ran for my life and most of all I ran for my baby's life.  
I run and run until I could run no more I sat in a bar alone, Abdul had given me a credit card and some cash to help me get to America. I was thinking about my little angels, and looking at the photos that had been taken of James and Ziva and Zaina. Then all off a sudden I heard what I had been dreading, I looked up to find that the news was on and the lady was reporting on a double homicide, an unknown male and a young baby that they suspected was his daughter had been shot each with one round in the head, and no witnesses or suspects. I hadn't realised that my eyes had started to leak and all of a sudden tears were running down my cheeks while I tried to ignore the news and look my angel's faces in the photos that I had layed out in front of me when all of a sudden I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see a lady looking at me, she quickly realised that I hadn't heard her the first time, so she repeated herself, she said "Horrible isn't it", I didn't realise at first what she was on about and I fainted when I looked up to see my baby with a bullet through her tiny little head.  
When I awoke I discovered that the same lady had had me carried to her flat above the bar that I had been in. She quickly got me a glass of water and handed me back the photos that I had been looking at.  
"These your brothers and sisters?"  
"Erm, no that's my son and daughters"  
"oh sorry"  
"that's OK"  
"names?"  
"James, Zaina and Ziva"  
"how old are they?"  
"James would be two and Ziva would be one and Zaina would be two months old"  
"what do you mean; would be?"  
"they were taken from me", and with that I burst into tears.  
She put her arms around me to comfort me, "it will be OK you will find them, and you'll realise that there was nothing to worry about because the will be just fine..."  
I stopped and moved away from her and told her that they had been killed.  
She moved over to comfort me and we sat there in silence for ages. But then the strangest thing happened, and I found myself telling her everything as though I had known her forever. She let me stay a while and then arranged for a friend of hers to get me to America because she knew a boat was due to leave in a weeks time.  
She waved me off at about two in the morning and had given me a new set clothing to wear and a spare set for when I arrived at the boat.  
When I arrived at the boat I realised that this was not exactly as safe as the lady, Cala had originally thought. It was a small rowing boat, I went into the small cafe near the shore and changed into another set of clothes and sat down with a coffee.  
When I arrived at the boat, there was two men, one small rugged and a bad temper because he was shouting orders at the other man, who was a bigger man who more rugged and rough looking than the small man. Then there was the man that had brought her here, he was the stronger looking of them all and had a gun stuck in his belt that was hidden by his belt. Then I saw someone else, a lady she was hidden by a headress and had a young girl with her who was clinging onto her, she was also covered by her own headress.  
Before getting on the boat it had been promised that everyone would have to pay $5,000 upon arrival. Throughout the entire journey we only spoke rarely. We had been travelling for about two weeks when disaster struck in the form of a storm. There was rain, thunder and lightening and the boat was being thrown about in the water. By the time of the storm the small man had fallen overboard trying to reach a fish, which he had no chance of catching, this had happened only two days after leaving the harbour, and then the big man had been pushed over board because he tried to eat the little girl who afer a while both her an her mother had removed there headdresses to find that she was a beautiful blonde girl called Lu'lu. During the storm, all I can remember is the boat smashing into the rocks, the man in charge of the trip died on impact with it alolng with our only form of transport. Then I remember Lu'lu's arms wrapping round my waist tightly as her mother, Madihah was dragged along with the storm, the last thing I heard her say was to take care of her daughter. We clung to the rocks for what seemed like forever but I remeber trying to swim us both to shore.  
I awoke on a beach with Lu'lu looking at me with a lady standing next to her saying she was here to help.  
When I woke up the next time I found out that we were the only survivors. The lady that was at the beach was called Charlene and she informed me that we had not made it to America but had indeed made it to France. A few weeks later she agreed that she would care for Lu'lu and drive me to Paris.  
She left me in Paris and returned home.  
I didn't know what to do, so I got some cash from the cash machine and sat in a bistro drinking coffee. After a while I went to sit by the Eiffel Tower.  
A few hours later a lady appeared, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes and the most beautiful smile. She introduced herself rather officially and military-like, "Agent Todd NCIS, erm, sorry part of my job, my name's Kate. What's your name".She then explained that she was from America and she wanted to know why i was alone in an obviously foreign country at my age.  
We had coffee, and I explained everything to her. She arranged for me to go with her to America and she promised to help me look for my mum.  
We become like sisters the next few days and we arrived in America, a week later.  
I stayed with her and went to her work sometimes with her, but I would hide when her boss came in or the other two men who worked with her came in. Sometimes I would sit in the directors office, she was lovely, and we would mess about in her office. Also I met Abby, she was absoloutely mental, but we did have fun. Kate had introduced to everyone as her niece because we thought that less people would ask questions, she was my Auntie Katie.  
About two years later she discovered that Ari had arrived in Washington DC, so she put me in hiding with some friends of hers in Nevada,but didnt tell me that he was here. I got to know Caatherine (stayed with her) and her daughter and the other csis in vegas, then i went to miami and got to know calleigh and horatio, thn to new york where i met stella and mac, but all i wanted was to go back to dc, so stella agreed, but on the way i became ill and ended up in princeton plainsborough teaching hospital, where i got to know greg and lisa and cameron and I travelled back home, to Washington When I arrived in Washington, I went straight to NCIS, the security guard knew me and let me go straight up. When I arrived in Kate's office I discovered that the only person there was her boss, who had met me but only very briefly and introduced as Katie's niece. I suddenly realised that he was right in front of me looking at me with those piercing blue eyes of his, that at times Kate admitted to feeling like she had drowned in them, which made me smile.  
"Aren't you Kate's niece?", he asked but it was slightly more like a statment rather than a question.  
"Erm, yes. Is she here, I need to see her."  
"I'm sorry, but Agent Todd died two weeks ago."  
I fainted, which now seems so stupid, but her boss, Gibbs caught me and layed me down on the floor just as I opened my eyes.  
"She can't be."  
"I'm sorry"  
I was now aware that I was lying on the floor with him kneeling by the side of me, so I stood up and asked him if I could go and see Jenny, he went to show me where she was although we was both aware that I was fully aware of where her office was and that she would probably be in MTAC.  
By the time we arrived in her office, my eyes were streaming and I couldn't stop them. Gibbs went ahead and opened the door rather abruptly much to Cynthia's dismay. Jenny looked straight up as though expecting him, but what she did not seem to expect was for me to be following close behind him with tears running all the way down my cheeks, seeing me like this she quickly came over and embraced me in hug just like before, but tighter than before. She looked up at Gibbs as though needing an answer as to why she was crying, all he said was "She wanted to see Kate". At these five words she simply heldd me even closer and whispered in my ear that everything was going to be OK. Once she had calmed me down she sat down with me on the sofa and Gibbs propped himself up against her desk. it was then that he asked the question that he was dying to ask, "How comes you didn't know that Kate had died, you seemed to be really close to your aunt."  
I looked up at Jenny, and she simply smiled as though she knew exactly what I was thinking. So I decided to tell him the truth.  
"Kate wasn't really my aunt"  
"Then who are you?"  
"My real name is Sarah David, Kate looked after me for the past two years, she found me falling asleep by the Eiffel Tower. She promised to help me find my mum because I had been kidnapped and had been looking for her ever since I escaped."  
He offered to take me to coffee, and I agreed although deep down I knew that the only reason he wanted to take me to coffee was that he wanted to know the full story. They decided that I was to stay with Jenny tonight and that I would be able to go to Kate's grave in the morning because it was getting late. Jethro and I left Jenny's office and made our way towards the stairs so that he could get his jacket.  
As we got to his desk I saw someone that I had begun to think I would never see again, she was walking towards Kate's desk which I assumed must now be hers. She looked the same as that dreadful christmas eve in 1999. I called out to her "Mum", and everyone looked at me. She looked at me, studying every part of me and called out my name "Sarah". Before any of realised what had happened we was in the middle of the room holding eachother.  
Everyone around us begun to say the same thing, all along the line of "Ziva has a daughter". Gibbs though, simply smiled.  
I couldn't believe I was back in her arms. She noticed that I had found the necklace that she had hidden in the bag of sweets.  
After a while everyone had appeared because word had spread that Ziva had a daughter, which apparently was a shock.  
Everyone was asking questions, so I told them the whole story, when I told them about my babies I showed them the photos, everyone had agreed that my daughter, Ziva, looked the spitting image of of my mum. I went on and told the whole of my story. Everyone sat and listened to what I had to say. I then discovered that my mum had looked everywhere for me, but she had been told that I was dead, but never gave up on me. She then told me that her sister, my real auntie had died in a Hamas bombing, mum was surprised to know that I actually already knew but she wass shocked to find that it was staged. I told her about what Ari had told me, he had said that he had tried to kill my mum by blowing her up so that it would be disguised as a Hamas bombing, but instead the blast had killed my aunt and dozens of others.  
We did visit Katie's grave the next morning and Jenny gave me a letter that was from Katie, I read it aloud, crying harder with each word, she knew that she wouldn't make it but she knew that she would die before he got his hands on me ever again, inside was some photos of the happier times and a locket with photos of us in. This is why I wear two lockets around my neck. The one mum gave me and the one Katie gave me.  
About a week later I was sitting in mum's office while she worked and I asked her who my dad was.  
"Mum, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course"  
"Who is my dad?"  
"A US Navy Marine that I met in Israel"  
Gibbs looked suspiciously at both Mum and I.  
"Does he have a name?"  
"Yes."  
"And it is..."  
At this point our conversation had got the attention of both Dinozzo and Mcgee.  
"Look can we talk about this at home, please"  
"OK tell me his initials instead, because this is what I've wanted to know my whole life, I was actually going to ask you after Christmas but, I couldn't ask you. So please tell me."  
"His initials are LG"  
"Him?" I said pointing at Gibbs who was now pretending to work.  
She looked at me and nodded just slightly so that only I could see.  
Gibbs, walked towards the lift, indicating that both my mum and I should follow.  
In the lift we spoke about what had happened between them fifteen years ago.  
Once everyone had finished talking Gibbs hit the button to make the lift move again, so I hit it as soon as it started to move causing them both to stare at me in disbelief.  
"What are you looking at I just wanted a hug", I said cheekily causing them to smile.  
Although they were happy to have me back, i knew they wouldnt be together he loves jen to much  
We held a memorial service for all those that had helped me and had died in doing so and most importantly it was for my babies, Zaina, Ziva and James, also the lady that fought the monster, my Katie, Agent Todd.  
A month later, I started to go to school in DC, and then I got into college. NCIS then employed me because they realised that I was a bloody good shot with a gun, because although I had never told anyone Ari was preparing me to join Masood so I learnt to shoot, fight and speak in multiple languages.  
but then when i stayed at jens house while the team was away everything changed, i awoke to the smell of scotch, so i snuck down stairs, and saw jens father in the study, he was meant to be dead. I went in and asked him, but he attacked me, set the house on fire and told me he killed jen, i couldnt believe it, she was like a mother to me, when i escaped i found myself sitting on a roof that kate died on, drinking bourban and atlking ot the sky. once i had finished hte entire bottle and thrown it to the side i became aware of a presence, when i turned around i found hollis looking back at me. she just smilled, cause she knew and she understood, she had come back from hawaii to see me, she was going to stay with me while they were away. she just held me and we went back to ncis and stayed there for the night in mtac, in order to make m ffeel closer to jen and we slept there. The next day mum came in and found us asleep together. after jens death, i didnt tell anyone about what happened at jens house, dad worked on his boat and dissapeared for periods of time to mexico, then the new director split everyone up, mum got sent back but she couldnt go because she had shot ari after he shot kate and whn he was about to kill dad, the others got put on different teams, and hollis stayeed with me at kates because kate had left me eveerythig in her will to me, so i lived there. after a month i quikly noticed the signs tht i was pregnant, and realised i had to tell hollis the truth, so i did, she was shocked to realise about jens dad, but said she knew i was hiding something and that she had to give me time to say it. everyone found out and the team was put back together after a while, they investigated her father and vance then i went into labour and i requested lisa cuddy and gregory house come to dc and deliver it and they did. i also discovered jen wasnt dead, it had been faked, so i hugged her and refused to let her go, then jethro told her everything. they arrested both her father, vance and others when they had enough evidence. i realised i couldnt look after the child, i was sixteen and i wasnt ready so i gave her to lisa cuddy, she wanted a child so much so her nd greg adopted her. everyone undderstood, tony surprised me more, he was always there and trying to help me through it. now i stay at a different house evry night; jens and ddads house, they got engaged that day and got bck together, shes my step mum now, i love her, i mainly stay at mums, somtimes at abbys, tonys, and sometimes i go to md, lv, nj and ny.


	2. Author's Note

_A/N Sorry to those thinking this is another chapter, this is just a quick A/N about the story. It was a very old story and I have written out a story plan for this to be rewritten and a lot of work to be done specially as looking into it there is a possible one hundred and thirty chapters! I want to thank you all for reading my stories, this one was my original fan fiction that I wrote long before I knew what fan fiction was and knocked it out in one dark lonely night. I want to say screw you to all my haters and I want to say I love yah to all my lovers ;) _

_Molly Gibbs 101 you are fabulous and I love yah! You are the best Achoti I could ever ask for!_

_Xiatien (sorry if I spelt that wrong) I love your fics (everyone should check out her stuff it is wicked!)_

_Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin I miss you ! You are awesome! Im sorrryyyyyyyy =( _

_Study In silence – please do just that STUDY IN SILENCE! I mean come on NO fanfiction is perfect!_

_Tiva4life Thanks for reviewing this, you are awesome and Im so glad that you LIKED THIS!_

_NightShadow – Erm... is that a good OMG? Or bad? _

_Anyways thanks for reading everyone, I look forward to reading more reviews from everyone I allow ANON (reviews without signing in and without an account!) for one reason only! To give a voice to those who are not registered on fan fiction (.) net! So I would appreciate it that idiots do not hide behind unsigned reviews in order to report me for the most pathetic of things! Thanks _

_Love_

_Sarah Shalom David_

_p.s HABISHKA IMA_


End file.
